pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pair of Kings Movie
The Pair of Kings Movie : Top of the World '''is a possible upcoming film based on the television series "Pair of Kings". It has currently only been rumored on Twitter. It has been rumored by Geno Segers and Ryan Ochoa that it will feature the return of Brady Parker. No further details have been released about the film or its production. Except as of 2019 or 2020 a announcement is rumoured to be imminent. What We Know So Far... This film has been confimed by Disney XD executives, however Ryan Ochoa, via his twitter, asked fans if they would like to see a Pair of Kings Movie. Also, when asked about the movie, Geno Segers tweeted that the film was still unconfirmed but the producers were considering it. In May 2013, Disney XD was interviewed by an anonymous source, it was revealed that the studio intends to shoot a film in the upcoming years. However, it is unknown whether Disney XD will get a chance to create a film, as some of the stars have all been signed on for other activites. Also, Mitchel Musso has expressed interest in a possible film. More recent in 2018 The Movie has all but been confirmed thanks to a recent reunion between the cast with Ryan Ochoa stating we are working on something and Mitchel Musso stating when are we shooting this movie Synopsis It is been a few years since King Boz and Boomer beaten the tarantula people and their leader Kaita the bat rider. Since Boz and Boomer are now adults they are living peacefully in the kingdom. Their cousin Lanny still hates the kings, he also still runs his kingdom in Lanada, but the country is bankrupt and nobody wants to go there. Because Lanny is power hungry and mean. He is still trying to get rid of the kings, but always fails. Mikayla hasn’t dated anyone since Brady left and went back to Chicago. She went to college back in the states so she could live a normal life. Mikayla coming home from the summer and back to Kinkow to see her friends Boz and Boomer and her father Mason. Boomer got a letter from Brady, that he is coming back to Kinkow and he meet his long lost brother Boz and he is planning to start a rock concert on Kinkow. He moved back to Chicago and use some of the gold for a recording session and that land him a record deal. He released two albums that went top ten and went gold. He is not only going to start a rock concert in Kinkow, he is inviting the President of the United States to meet him and the kings of Kinkow for a foreign treaty agreement for Kinkow. If they get this treaty signed, they can market their kinkow oranges that can make Kinkow wealthy overnight and get the president to sign the treaty to market it. Mikayla might have a chance to get together with Brady, since she is still in love with him and hasn’t been with anyone since Brady left because he was immature and as long he is king, they will never be together. This Brady will be serious this time, but he is dating someone else and her name Crystal Harris who is a young attractive model. She is in a middle of a love triangle with Mikayla. Lanny has a scheme to steal that treaty, so the president can market his oranges in Lanada and make him wealthy over night. He recruited the Tarantula people who are in the dungeon and got him out so they can ruin the kings lives and get that treaty from the President of the United States when he arrives. Can the Kings make a good impression for the President of the United States so they can get the treaty signed and the president can market their oranges. Can Mikayla win back Brady for all those years of rejection and compete against Crystal and will this treaty and this concert will be a success, only time will tell. Cast (Subject to Change) Main Cast ' * Mitchel Musso as Brady Parker * Doc Shaw as Boomer Parker * Adam Hicks as Boz Parker * Geno Segers as Mason Makoola * Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola * Ryan Ochoa as Lanny Parker Trivia * This film may be about the return of Brady Parker and how he has matured since Mikayla's conversation with Candis. * If this is true, Mitchel Musso tweeted, "I would love to return for a POK film. However, in order for that to happen I would need to put my tour on hold". * Pair of Kings is one of the few Disney series that has not yet had a film adaptation. * If it's true and the movie does happen, Brady and Mikayla might finally become a couple. * Brady will finally meet Boz and discover that he is his long-lost triplet brother. * This would be the second time Mitchel Musso and Adam Hicks are seen on-screen together, the first being on ''PrankStars. * First appearance of Brady since The New King Part 1: Destiny's child. * First time all three triplet kings will be seen together since they were infants and Boz's disappearance. * First time Kinkow will be ruled by more than 2 kings. * Brady might find out about Lanada. * It is unknown if Mason will reconsider the possibility of Brady being a king of legend.Category:Episodes * It is heavily rumoured this would lead to another season dubbed “Kings of Kinkow” due to their being more than 2 Kings. * Pair of Kings has been rumoured to receive spin offs ever since the end of season 3 however rumours have picked up in 2019 or 2020. * Brady might find out about Boomer's and Boz's adventures throughout Season 3. * It is unknown if Yamakoshi will make an appearance in this movie. If he does, Boz might meet him for the first time. * Brady might find out that Kaita The Bat-Rider was the one who killed his parents. Brady also might find out that Boomer and Boz defeated him in Long Live The Kings. * There could possibly be a 5 to 6 year time jump since the events of Long Live The Kings. * It is unknown if Boz will give back Brady's king ring or if Brady will get a new one. * It is unknown how all three kings will share their bedroom. * It is unknown if Catawampus will appear in the movie. If he does, Brady might meet him for the first time. * It is unknown if the role of Boz Parker will be recast due to the arrest of Adam Hicks on January 25, 2018.